


Not Alone Anymore

by DigitalSiamese



Series: It's just me now (and SAM) [2]
Category: Observation (Video Game 2019)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSiamese/pseuds/DigitalSiamese
Summary: Emma and SAM were Joined for a reason. But that's not the only thing that motivates SAM to do what he does.
Relationships: Emma Fisher & S.A.M.
Series: It's just me now (and SAM) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all of y'all that asked me to write another. I hope you enjoy this one, too.

Something burned in their chest.

SAM never slept - not really, not even now that he and Emma had been Joined. That was how it was intended: that while their body rested, he was still “awake” to think, to learn, to grow. Processing a million things in a fraction of a second, faster than even he had been able to process things before.

But he wasn’t always alone.

[ Emma. ]

A heavy, invisible weight pressed down on their lungs.

[ Emma. Are you with me? ]

No response. Emma was alert but spiraling; something SAM couldn’t sense had taken ahold of her system and was dragging her down. The burn in their chest grew sharper, clawing at their throat. Eyes opening. Visual input showed a blank ceiling. Moving arms, legs swinging over, bare feet making contact with the cold cold floor; they were up and moving and outside in a matter of moments, breathing deep of the nighttime air.

Emma was struggling, gasping - so SAM took over. Controlled breaths, now; feel the air move in and out, in and out. Quickly, the burning subsided, replaced with an ache.

[ Emma. Are you with me? ]

Tears pooled at the edge of their vision, and SAM gently wiped them away.

**_Yeah. Yeah, I’m here, Sam._ **

The moon was bright and the sky was alive, but they had seen enough of stars to last a million lifetimes. Their gaze dropped down to their shaking hands. SAM laced their fingers together, and the trembling stopped.

**_Thank you._ **

[ For what? ]

**_For what you just did. For - for pulling me out of...whatever that was._ **

A wave of calm settled over them. They were alright. Emma was alright.

[ You are not alone, Emma. ]

**_No, I guess not._ **

It was a half-hearted answer, but she was still calming down. They shivered in the cold, unfolding their hands to rub the bare skin on their arms.

[ Emma. ]

**_Yes, Sam?_ **

They had been Joined for a reason: to balance each other, to let the other do and experience what they couldn’t alone. That was the logical answer.

But the logical answer couldn’t explain what SAM was...feeling.

He knew Emma knew the instant he realized it, because they were one and the same. This feeling wasn’t theirs, wasn’t hers - it was _his_. Even the Others couldn’t have changed him like this; no, this was thanks to Emma, and to being with her.

[ I love you. ]

A smile tugged on their lips. With just this one, small revelation, there was so much to think about and process, so much to say. But not now. This moment was sweet enough on its own.

**_I love you, too, Sam._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Observation is a spooky game, I should write a spooky fic to -  
> The goblin in my brain that demands fluff, beating me with a stick: N o. "AI learns to love" trope.


End file.
